Daddy's little girl
by bighair83
Summary: Thirty-seven year old Edward needs to find a nanny for his girls. Will he find an older experienced nanny or a young college student who needs a helping hand? Lemons
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my entry for the Taste of the Forbidden contest. Thanks so much to the judges, my prereader bathontheblue, my beta's Karenec and the girls over at Project Team Beta!

Summary: Thirty-seven year old Edward needs to find a nanny for his girls. Will he find an older experienced nanny or a young sexy college student who needs a helping hand? Lemons

Disclaimer: All recognized characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me. Although I wish Edward did.

**Edward**

_Looking - for a Full time, live-in Nanny for two girls ages 3-5. Compensation of $500 a week_, p_lus food._ Edward reads his ad for a third time. Never in his life did he think that he would need to find a nanny for his girls. He provided everything for his family, but it wasn't enough for Lauren. In some ways, he was relieved she was gone, and in others, he felt a dull ache in his chest from the fear he was an inadequate husband. Working all of the hours he did to provide for them, allowed Lauren to be a stay-at-home mom. She had other plans, like being a porn star in their house. He had come home early one day to surprise her, but he was the one surprised.

**Flashback **

_Edward realized he hadn't been able to make love to his wife in over a month. It's not that his wife wasn't sexually appealing; work was just so crazy that by the time he got home he was too tired for anything .He cleared his schedule after lunch and decided it was time to rectify his absence in the bedroom. He pulled up to the garage and noticed that the door had been left open. _

_He had an uneasy feeling about this. Lauren was always all over him to keep it closed. She said that she felt unsafe, and anyone could just walk into their home through the garage and into the kitchen. As he glanced around the quiet cul-de-sac, he spotted an old beat up and rusted Jeep Wrangler parked just across the street. That made him suspicious; his neighborhood always had luxury cars outside. Making his way into the house he noticed a strange set of keys on the counter and loud jazz playing from their bedroom. This piqued his interest as to what was going on in his home while he was at work and the girls at their playgroup. He strutted to the bedroom knowing that was where he would find her, but he never could have prepared himself for the sight before his eyes._

_As he opened their bedroom door, he could smell the sweat, mixed with pussy juice and cum. He could hear quiet moans coming out of his wife. His heart started to race and his mind was a flurry of activity. He was enraged that she would cheat on him with another man. _

_He left the door ajar-there was a compulsion he felt inside of him to witness her adultery undetected. Lauren was on her knees beside the bed and blindfolded. With one hand, she pumped the cock that belonged to their neighbor, Mike, and the other pumped a cock of a stranger. All while she bounced her head back and forth so she could suck them both off. She was completely naked and had cum streaked all down her chest and on her face. No one had noticed Edward yet, and he felt paralyzed and his stomach churned. She mothered his children and kissed him every night. Had he kissed her after some other man's cock was jammed down her throat just hours before? He did not recognize this woman._

_He stumbled out of the door way and into the hallway bathroom. He emptied out his stomach in the toilet bowl, purging out the sickness that was his life and marriage. When there was nothing left, he gathered himself off the floor to go and throw Lauren and her men the fuck out. When he went back in their room, he noticed they had_ ch_anged positions from earlier. The stranger was_ ly_ing on the bed and Lauren was no longer blindfolded. She was riding his cock into oblivion while Mike rammed his cock into her ass at the same time. She had always told Edward that she wasn't the kind of girl who would do anal. The sheer shock of this scene caused him to crash the door into wall with such force that it put a hole in it. They all jumped at the sound and Lauren's face changed from annoyance, to fear, to panic. She knew the show was over. _

"_I have never done this before, I was just so lonely, Edward, you are never home, and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to feel wanted for something more than just wiping snotty noses and…" Edward did not want to hear her excuses. _

"_Shut the fuck up!" he screamed. "Pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house_, y_ou filthy cheating whore."_

"_But Edward, I love you, please let's talk about this." Lauren was in tears and trying to appear modest by covering up her cum stained tits. The men scurried around trying to put on their clothes and it was then that Edward noticed the web camera. _

"_They are mother_f_ucking airing this online," he thought._

"_You fucking skank, you were sex blogging. I know it can't be for the money. So what the fuck is it for? What would you tell our kids if they ever found out? You disgust me." His blood was boiling at this point, ready to pummel these men and throw the bitch out by hair. _

"_The viewers got the best show today," he thought. "Whore bag wife caught cheating on her husband during a double penetration scene." _

"_I have nothing else to say to you, and I don't give a fuck about your excuses. Leave. Now."_

**End Flashback**

That was what had brought him here today, anxiously waiting for a girl to come and interview for the nanny position. All he knew was that her name was Bella and she was nineteen. He had hoped to find an older woman, maybe someone with more experience with children, but he was in a jam. Anyone would do for the time being. He couldn't continue to work from home much longer; luckily, the company allowed him this much time.

The sound of the doorbell got his attention. _"Finally she was here,"_ he thought.

Edward made his way over to the door. The beauty standing there surprised him. His heart rate picked up, and his palms were sweaty. _"Please tell me she's not the nanny, please don't be the nanny," h_e thought.

"Edward? Hi, I'm Bella."

All the saliva in his mouth dried up, and he felt like a frog was in his throat. Standing before him was a goddess with long brown hair, and striking hazel eyes. The curves of her cheekbones were defined but still soft and feminine. Lastly, those lips… pale pink, luscious, full lips that he could picture wrapped around the base of his….

"Umm, is this the right house?" the lips asked.

"_Oh shit, I need to focus,"_ he thought.

"Yes, I am so sorry, Bella, I was just so surprised by how much older you look than nineteen. Please come inside so we can sit down and discuss my needs."

"_My needs! What the hell kind of statement is that. My needs are for me to bend you over the couch and fuck you until those perfect perky tits are bounced so hard they get whiplash. This can't be good, get your shit together,"_ he thought, _"and stop thinking with your neglected cock."_

He steered her towards the living room and asked her if she wanted a drink but she declined. He noticed her eyes danced down to his rock hard cock, but he told himself he must have imagined it.

"Ok, Bella, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I am nineteen. I am taking some time off from school to save up some money. I really want to work in early education specializing in children with special needs. Unfortunately, I couldn't get any loans or assistance, so I need to step back and save. When I saw your ad in the paper I thought this would be a perfect position for me."

"_I'll give you some positions… snap out of it! Too young and barely legal,"_ kept dancing around in his head.

"I love working with kids, plus this will give me some great added experience to my resume."

As Bella continued to talk about her family and dreams, Edward's eyes discreetly travelled up and down her body. Whenever she would pause to think, he noticed that she picked a piece of her hair and twirled it slightly. He wondered how her hair would feel spread over his stomach. _"Is it as soft as it looks?"_

His whole body was aware of her. She would cross and uncross her legs, and as she did her skirt rose higher and higher. Seeing the creamy flesh of her thighs only made his erection harder. He tried his best to conceal it but he thought she glanced down and a little smirk crossed her face.

He knew that he was completely delusional. Why would a nineteen year old find him attractive? He was thirty-seven years old for Christ's sake. While he had been told that he was handsome with his green eyes, strong jaw line, and tousled I-don't-give-a-fuck hair, he was much too old for her.

"Well, Bella, you sound like you would be a great fit here. Do you have any questions for me?"

Her demeanor seemed to change instantly. She now seemed a little unsure of herself.

"What exactly does my job entail? Are the girls in any activities or should I plan a curriculum for the day? I know the ad stated this was a live-in position; can I see where I would be staying?" asked the temptress.

"These are great questions; the girls go to a play group three times a week. I would need you to bring them and pick them up. If you could provide some sort of curriculum that would be great, and more than their mother ever did with them. Also, I would need you to cook all the meals during the week. As for your living arrangements, I would be happy to show you your room and you will have your own private bath."

Edward asked Bella if she would follow him but she didn't reply right away; she appeared to be in some sort of trance. He stepped closer and noticed that she was breathing faster than normal and her face was starting to flush. He placed his hand on her shoulder to try to break the spell.

"Bella, are you ok?"

Now her face was visibly flushed, her pupils had dilated, and if Edward didn't know better he would have guessed that she was aroused.

"Oh, Edward, I am so sorry. I was just thinking about some games I could do with the kids. I am so embarrassed; you must think I am such a spaz."

He was reluctant to believe her story, but decided to give her the tour. She seemed impressed with the house, but as they neared what would be her bedroom, Edward started to have doubts about hiring her. She would be just down the hall from him, sleeping. He wondered what she slept in: maybe nothing, or little nighties that would barely hide anything. Oh no, would she walk around the house in short shorts and tank tops? He started to perspire, and his cock stayed in its rock hard state. Could he really live next to this woman? Maybe it wouldn't be so hard all the time.

He cleared his throat. "This is where you would sleep." As he opened the door, he stepped back and let her explore the room.

**Bella**

Bella couldn't believe her luck. She finally found a job that could give her enough money to follow her dreams while also giving her some experience in her field… and the dad was fuckhot. She had been so nervous on her way there, and worried about being the right candidate for the job; it never crossed her mind that she would also be working for a DILF. When he greeted her at the door, she did everything she could to keep from jumping him right there and rubbing his cock all over her body.

He was tall and lean. It looked like he had some definition hiding under his clothes but nothing too bulky. His hair was longer than most guys', but it was perfect for balancing out his face. The lines of his jaw and cheeks were so sharp that having the erratic hairs sticking out every which way helped to soften his look. It made him more approachable, while short cropped hair, would have made him too serious or possibly intimidating. His eyes held the same intensity; he was concentrating so hard on something as she stood there that she felt like she was interfering in a personal moment by interrupting.

"Umm, is this the right house?" she asked.

The look he gave her made her stomach twist and turn in knots. Her heart rate started to accelerate, and then she felt her nipples harden under her bra. When he finally asked her to come inside to talk about his needs, she almost died right there. She tried to keep herself as composed as possible, but she was so nervous she was sure he could see her heart beating out of her chest. She kept incessantly twirling her hair like a little school girl and rambled on and on about her dreams.

She tried to stop herself but she couldn't help the nagging voice in her head that told her to take just a peek! Very quickly, she let her eyes glance down to his crotch and was shocked when she saw the outline of a very hard cock. This brought a secret smile to her face. Knowing that this man found her even remotely attractive sent a shiver straight down to her clit. If her panties weren't already soaked, they would have been by now. She couldn't help but let all the fantasies float through her head.

_He came home late, the kids were in bed, and she was wearing a little cami and waiting in the kitchen to serve him dinner. Her hair was piled high, exposing her neck. All her nerves seem_ed t_o be on end. Her nipples were so hard, straining against the fabric. They were tingling and aching for something; even a whispered breeze would have released a moan from her. Her booty shorts exposed enough of her ass that she was almost begging for a playful spanking. The fabric rubbed against her clit, causing her to feel warmth, a tingle, a need that could only be extinguished by the feel of a hard long cock against it. _

_Edward immediately noticed her state of arousal and stalked over to her._

"_Hello_, B_ella, have you been a good girl today?" Whenever he called her a good girl, her clit pulsated and she felt shame for liking it so much._

"_Yes, Daddy, I did everything you asked. The girls are already in bed and dinner is in the fridge. Would you like me to heat it up for you?" She knew very well what she was doing. Edward had asked her to have dinner ready on the table, not in the fridge. _

"_Didn't I ask you to have dinner on the table? Oh, Bella, you have been a very bad girl. You know what needs to be done now." _

_And she did._

_As much as she like being called a good girl, being a bad girl was so much better._

_She walked over to the island in the center of the kitchen. Slowly she took off her top; the feel of the cool air touched her nipples and caused them to contract even more. As she slid her panties down to the floor, she felt how wet she really was, the panties smearing a little down her thigh. She was sure he could see the glisten on her, but she was not allowed to look him in the eye. _

_Pressing her chest and stomach down flat on the island was a shocking sensation. The marble was so smooth and cold against her. She wanted to lift her body up slightly and let her nipples just graze the counter top to enjoy the feel of it but she couldn't daddy would be mad. _

_She felt him come up from behind her and rub his hand down her back. Her body naturally responded and arched up to his touch, but he grabbed her hands above her head and forced her down again._

_His voice changed; it became lower, authoritative, and monotone. "I was so looking forward to relaxing and having a quiet dinner but it seems now that I need to teach you a lesson. Grab the edge of the counter with your hands and spread your legs." _

_She grabbed the counter tightly, spreading her legs. The air hit her pussy and sent a cool breeze over the wetness; she was almost dripping on to the floor. _

_He huffed in what sounded like annoyance but she knew better. He was taking in the beauty of her being bent over the counter_, w_aiting to see what he was going to do. _

_WHACK. _

_Bella bit the inside of her cheek, allowing no sound to come out. She heard Edward shift over to the fridge. _

"_I am going to heat my dinner up now and eat it. You are to be a good little girl and stay like this until I am done. Maybe next time, you won't make me wait for my dinner and you won't have to wait either." _

_She started to feel the excitement building inside of her. She heard him moving around the kitchen, and turning on the microwave._

_The clock was ticking so slowly. She was ready to walk over to him and beg him to fuck her but she could not. That was not their rule or the game. Instead, she stayed still, even though her knees were getting tired from the position. Her body ached, in more ways than one._

"Bella, are you ok?"

Bella was snapped back into reality when Edward touched her shoulder. She felt the heat of his hands travel straight down to her breasts; she wished that they would alleviate some of the tension she felt there. She was so embarrassed that she came up with a lie about games for the kids when really she was thinking about fucking him. She couldn't even look him in the eye when she said it, but luckily, he didn't ask for more detail, instead he offering to show her around.

The house was beautiful, but she was anxious to see her bedroom. She glanced over at Edward; he had slowed his pace for some reason, almost like he was hesitating. He also appeared to be sweating a little, but she did not think that it was hot in the house. She was about to ponder what would have caused such a reaction but then he opened a door and said it would be her bedroom. Edward stepped back and allowed her to explore on her own.

The first thing she noticed was the bed: it was very large, possibly a King size, with a wrought iron headboard. A sliding glass door led out to the small terrace in the back yard. The closet was larger than her bedroom back home and the bathroom was double the size she was used to.

There was so much to take in; this would be the perfect job for Bella, with the possibility of many perks.  
As she walked around and surveyed the room some more, taking in the details, she let her mind wander back to the kitchen fantasy.…

_Spread legs, wanting, needing, and waiting. She felt as if she would combust from sheer sexual hunger. Finally, she heard the clamor of dishes hitting the bottom of the sink. Her breathing was all over place, she had no idea what would be next._

"_Good girl, you are very lucky that you cooked my favorite tonight. I am going to let you get off easy. I will only spank you three more times_, b_ut then I want you on your knees."_

_She held her breath, waiting for the deliciously painful assault to begin. _

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

_He laid three quick slaps on her backside. The sensation was more of a burning tingle than pain. He never spanked her hard; it was part of their game._

_Turning around she sank to her knees. The cool tile was a relief after standing up, bent over for so long. She kept her eyes straight ahead. After a second or two, Edward stepped in her line of vision. He had discarded his pants and was stroking himself through his black boxers. He was long and thick, and the rhythmic movements were hypnotic. _

"_I want you to suck my cock. Open up." _

_She leaned forward and opened her mouth. He pulled his cock out and guided it in. He had no taste, just clean. She sucked, licked, and scraped her teeth along the shaft until he could not take it anymore. He reached down and pulled her up to her feet. He forced her to turn around so her backside was pressed up against his erection and then guided her towards the kitchen table. Her body was pressed down on the tabletop, and he thrusted his cock all the way inside of her. _

"_ARGH," she screamed from the assault. He continually pulled out at painstakingly slow pace to only thrust back in at full force. Eventually his pace picked up and she was reaching climax until Edward pulled out._

"_I want you to flip over, baby, and spread your legs for me. I want to eat the beautiful pussy of yours." _

_She flipped over and spread her legs. Luckily, Edward must have noticed that she was hanging on by a thread, because he had placed each of her legs on a chair for support. He sank down to his knees and buried his tongue inside of her. As he lapped at her pussy, he coaxed moans out of her. She was panting and thrashing around; the build-up of her orgasm was almost unbearable after he had delayed it. She wanted to push his face away and pull him closer at the same time. Almost there, hanging on the edge, but she couldn't seem to go over. Suddenly she felt the tip of his finger being pushed against her asshole, and it was just enough that it pushed her over the ledge. She was surprised at how good ass play felt to her. Never had she experienced that strong of an orgasm before. _

"Bella, do you need a hand?" Edward asked quietly from the doorway.

Bella stood frozen in one spot. She was completely shocked to find that she had been so caught up in her fantasy while touring the house, that she started to touch herself ever so slightly through her clothes. She couldn't deny her attraction now or her needs.

"I would love a hand."

AN: Thanks reading and if you should feel inclined, leave me a review! I am thinking about adding to this o/s, you can add me to your alerts.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to my amazing beta, Karenec, for whipping my words into shape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward or Bella. Michelle, Carrie and the plot are mine. Happy reading!

**EPOV**

Edward sat back and watched as Bella looked around the room. He felt a shock wave course through his body as he thought about being able to see her every day. He knew he shouldn't hire her, but his body craved her touch.

"_Would it be wrong to hire her just to be close to her?" _

He shook that thought from his mind and focused back on her beauty. From the doorway, he noticed that her hand rubbed her neck and dipped down to right above her breast. Her nipples were pushing through the fabric.

"_Fuck, I don't think she's wearing a bra, what a naughty girl."_

He longed to touch her body, and wrap his mouth around her nipples. Her hands glided over her breast; he bit back a groan. His hardened cock was going to bust through his jeans if he didn't do something about it quickly. Edward didn't want to interrupt the show, but as her hand slowly made its way back up over her breast and her nipple hardened further, he couldn't resist any longer.

Just above a whisper he asked, "Would you like a hand?"

She stilled her hand and peered over at Edward. Her expression was one of fear and embarrassment.

"_Did I go too far? Why did I say something? Idiot! I have now scared this poor girl and she will never want to work for me."_

All the saliva had dried from Edward's mouth; his heartbeat hammered while he waited for Bella to run screaming from his home.

"_She probably thinks I am this dirty old pervert."_

He was shocked when he heard hersay, "I would love a hand."

Before his mind could list all of the reasons this was wrong, his feet had propelled his body forward until he crashed into her. He wedged her between him and the sliding glass door.

He didn't know what had come over him to pursue her, but he was glad when his body collided into hers.

He attached his mouth to hers, by taking her bottom lip in between his lips and sucking into his mouth. The softness of and warmth of her lips was inviting, but most of all he was surprised by how good she tasted.

"_She taste of cherries; she really is innocent. I should stop..."_

He opened his mouth wider and she tilted her head to the side, allowing his tongue to meet hers. He needed to slow down and make sure that this was all right with Bella.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her and asked, "Bella, do you like it when I kiss you like that?"

Between the intensity of the kiss and the sensation of her body pressed against him, it was getting hard for him to control himself.

"Oh god, Edward, kiss me again," she rasped out between breaths.

His nose danced along her jaw down to the base of her neck. He felt her nipples harden as they brushed against his body.

"_I want to rip this shirt off her."_

His tongue followed the same path as his nose took back upher jaw, and over to her ear. He took her lobe between his teeth and bit down a little. She shrieked in either pleasure or pain but didn't push him away. Instead, she took his hand and timidly guided it down to her breast. Edward teased her by caressing her but never crossing over her nipple.

"_I want to taste her."_

He bent his head down and circled her nipple with the tip of his nose. Her breath started to pick up and she pushed her chest out, enticing for more.

He snaked his hands down her body and stepped back, allowing him to take off her shirt.

"Daddy, are you up stairs?" yelled his daughter, Michelle.

Edward panicked and threw Bella's shirt at her.

"Put that back on, NOW," he whispered-shouted.

She stood frozen for a second then pulled her shirt over her head as quickly as she could.

"Michelle, I am upstairs sweetheart."

Edward couldn't believe what happened.

"_Finally, I find a Nanny and then I try to fuck her during the interview. What was I thinking?"_

Michelle and Carrie came barreling in, both with tries in their eyes.

"Daddy, how come you didn't pick us up today? We were so worried that you were mad at us like Mommy and you were going to leave us too," said Michelle.

Bella watched the exchange with a look of shock, but quickly turned her face to a blank stare.

"_I should have told her more about the reason Lauren and I split."_

"Oh my little princesses, you know how much your Daddy and Mommy love you. One of us will always be here for you two. Mommy is not mad at you; she's mad at Daddy."

"_Or mad she got caught red handed."_

"She will come over to pick you two up soon, to see her new place." Edward was trying his hardest to make the girls feel loved and safe, but Lauren has vanished from their lives. It has been weeks since she has seen them.

"_I don't understand how a mother can be away from her children for this long without even a phone call. I hope she calls them soon."_

"But daddy, why did she move? We miss her," whispered Carrie.

"Carrie, honey, we can talk about this later. Daddy has someone he wanted you girls to meet."

The girls were so distraught when they came in the room, they didn't notice that Bella was standing behind him. Edward moved to the side a little and extended his hand to point out Bella.

"This is Miss Bella; she's here today to meet you girls. She wanted to know if she could play with you when Daddy is at work. Why don't you show her your rooms, and play a game," Edward said nervously.

He glanced up to see Bella's reaction, unsure if she would want the job anymore. Now the ball was in her court. She nodded towards Edward with a small smile and then looked at the girls.

"Hi, girls, my name is Bella. What are your names?" Bella crouched down to their level, so she could look them in the eye.

"My name is Michelle, and this is my sister Carrie. I am five and she is three."

Edward was proud of Michelle for being assertive. He had been worried that Lauren's absence would affect her self-esteem.

"Would you like to come in my room and play fairies and princesses with us?" Michelle said. "You can be a princess if you want."

"That sounds like so much fun. I would love to play with you girls," said Bella with a warm smile.

Michelle grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her down the hallway. Edward could tell that she was excited to have a new friend to play with, but knew Carrie might take a little longer. Carrie trailed behind them starring at her feet. She had yet to talk to Bella.

"_I cannot believe she stayed. I need to set some ground rules and have a strictly professional relationship with Bella. I need this to work. The girls cannot have another woman run out of their lives."_

Edward wanted to see how Carrie responded to Bella, so he crept down the hallway to watch the girls play. Michelle had on fairy wings and sprinkled "fairy dust" around the room, while Bella and Carrie sat on the bed. What caught Edward's attention though, was that Carrie between Bella's legs; she was letting Bella braid her hair.

"_She never let Lauren do her hair." _

Bella whispered something into Carrie's ear, and a huge grin spread across her face, a giggle escaping past her lips. The sight brought so much joy to Edward. After he saw how happy they were, he knew that he needed to keep his distance.

"_I think Bella is going to be perfect for the girls. I just need to stay away from her."_

Edward turned around to go into his study. He needed to sit and think; it was time to draw up a contract for Bella and some rules.

AN: Thanks again for reading! Let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thanks to my amazing beta, Karenec, for whipping my words into shape.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Edward or Bella. Michelle, Carrie and the plot are mine. Happy reading!

**BPOV**

Bella was shocked when Edward's two girls came home suddenly. She just could not believe that she and Edward had been so wrapped up into the moment, but what a delicious moment it was. Bella raised a hand to her lips as she recalled the taste of his lips on hers: cinnamon and vanilla. The feel of his long, toned body pressed up against hers, trapping her between the cold glass and his warmth, was intoxicating. She craved the feeling again.

"Bella, can you braid Carrie's hair?" Michelle asked in a shy voice.

Bella refocused on the girls.

_It's as if she thinks that I will say no._

"Of course, I would love to braid Carrie's hair. Come sit here with me." Bella motioned to the spot between her legs on the bed.

Bella sensed that she would have to work hard to gain Carrie's trust. She pulled Carrie up in her lap and started to brush her long blonde hair. Carrie seemed to relax as Bella continued to stroke her hair.

"Your hair is so soft and thick," Bella said in a friendly tone.

"Thank you, I have hair like my Mom's," Carrie whispered in a quiet voice.

Bella was not quite sure what to say after that.

_Do I ask her about her mom? Or should I change the subject? I should wait until I hear more of the details from Edward._

"Can I tell you a secret?" Bella asked with a giggle.

Carrie nodded her head dispassionately. Bella leaned forward and whispered in Carrie's ear.

"I think your sister is the one I should braid. Look at the little rebellious hair sticking up in the back!"

A huge smile spread across her face and a soft giggle escaped from her lips. Making Bella smile too. Hearing the sweet sound of laughter come out from this sad, lonely child made her day. Bella wanted to make this little girl feel happy again. She finished braiding her hair and then decided it was time to play princesses.

"Ok, Michelle, you are the fairy, and Carrie and I are princesses, what do we do now?"

Michelle's eyes lit up with excitement as she explained her game.

"First thing we do is go into the queen's wardrobe and pick out jewels. Follow me."

Michelle grabbed Bella and Carrie's hands and led them down the hallway. She entered the bedroom almost directly across from Bella's room. In the room was a huge four-poster bed made of a dark cherry wood. The linens on the bed where a creamy white satin and the plump pillows had an embroidered red C in the center of them. At the end of the bed was a matching chaise lounge in the same color, and throw pillows in orange and red tones.

_This must be Edward's room._

Michelle tugged on Bella's hand and directed her to the jewelry armoire. She opened the chest and passed what looked like a ruby necklace to Bella.

"Here you should put this on and Carrie can wear the Sapphire one," Michelle said in a bossy voice.

Bella felt uncomfortable with the idea of wearing a piece of Edward's wife's jewelry, but she didn't want to let the girls down either. She looked around the room and she found the perfect thing: white satin gloves and a pink feather boa sitting by the night stand.

_I don't even want to think about why these are so close to the bed._

"Wow, Michelle, this necklace is so beautiful. I think you should wear it. It can be your magic charm necklace."

The smile on Michelle's face grew.

_Jackpot, I knew would love that idea._

"But what will Princess Bella wear?"

Bella tried to make her voice sound as excited as possible when she suggested that she wear the boa and gloves. Both the girls laughed and said that a princess should wear a necklace around her neck, not a feathery boa.

"But I want to pretend that I am going to a costume party." Bella pouted to keep up the charade.

The girls liked this idea and ran over to get the items. They draped the boa around her neck and placed the gloves on her hands. She actually felt like a princess being pampered. Bella sauntered around the room and did a shimmy with the boa and the girls watched her in awe.

"You are so much fun Bella! Our Mommy never played dress up with us," Carrie said happily.

_These poor girls, what kind of Mother do they have?_

Bella heard the sound of a throat clearing from the doorway. She turned towards the noise and saw Edward standing there with a pained expression.

_He must have heard what the girls said._

Bella looked down at her feet. She could not believe she was caught in his room, dressed in his wife's things.

"Mr. Cullen, I am sorry. We were just playing dress-up and I thought it would be more appropriate to wear these items instead of any jewelry," the words tumbled out of Bella's mouth.

She hoped he wasn't mad.

"Ms. Bella, please help yourself to any of Lauren's things while playing dress-up with the girls. Whatever is here, is for them," Edward said with a smile.

_How generous of her, to leave behind her garbage jewelry for the girls._

"Ok Mr. Cullen, I will remember that for the next time."

"Can I have a word with you in my study, Ms. Bella?" Edward asked nervously.

"Of course, sir, I just need on second"

Bella turned back towards the girls and curtseyed, "Well, Milady and Fairy Godmother, thank you for letting me play dress-up with you."

The two girls giggled and hugged Bella.

"Thank you, Ms. Bella, we can't wait to play with you again!" Michelle said.

_I am so happy they like me._

Bella followed Edward out into the hallway and back down the stairs. They entered the room just past the first floor bathroom.

_I wonder what he is going to say. Maybe he changed his mind about me working here. Why, oh why did I let him kiss me? Oh yeah, it is because he is gorgeous and I want him to do dirty things to me._

"Please, Bella, sit down, I would like to discuss some important details before you officially accept the job," Edward said while looking at a paper on his desk.

_Great, he won't even make eye contact with me. This can't be good._

Bella sat directly across from him and waited for him to speak. Her stomach churned with acid. She felt like she was about to be scolded by the principal for skipping class.

_Hmm, maybe he will spank me with a ruler bent over his desk._

Bella felt her cheeks flush at the thought of Edward punishing her. She tried to tell herself to calm down, but felt as if her face was on fire.

Finally, he looked her in the eyes and said, "I am sorry, Ms. Bella, for what happened upstairs before the girls got home. That was unprofessional of me, and I can assure that it will never happen again."

He paused for a second and inhaled deeply. "I would like for you to forget about my lapse in judgment and start over."

_He thought it was a mistake. That was the most alive my body has ever felt and he regretted it. Can I work next to this man and not touch him?_

Bella was relieved that he still wanted her to work for him, but was distraught that he didn't want to pick up where they had left off.

"Mr. Cullen, I am sorry too," She hesitated for a moment. "I have no idea what came over me to be so… naughty."

Edward's eyes bugged out of his head.

_Was it my choice of word? This might come in handy later._

He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

_I wonder what is happening under that desk. I would love to crawl under there and find out._

"Okay, so we agree… that cannot happen again. The last thing I want is for you to be a part of the girls' lives and then have to leave because we made a mistake. I am sure you already noticed how hard the divorce has been on them."

"I don't want to sound noisy, but can I ask what happened?"

"Of course, Ms. Bella, you have the right to know."

"Mr. Cullen, before we go any further, if I am going to work for you, can you call me Bella?"

"Bella it is. All right, basically I found out that Lauren was cheating on me and I asked her to leave."

Edward was looking at his desk again, not meeting Bella's eyes. She had the impression that he was embarrassed to admit that she cheated on him.

_What crazy woman would cheat on this beautiful man and abandon her children. I hope I never meet the bitch._

"Oh, Edward, how awful; do the girls do not know the truth?"

"No, I did not want them to hate her, but she has completely abandoned them. I don't know how for much longer I will protect her."

Bella heard the strain in Edward's voice.

_It must be hard to explain why there family was broken without help._

"On another note, what did you think of the girls? Are you still interested in working here?" Edward asked in an unsure tone.

"The girls are wonderful; little Michelle has such an imagination and Carrie is very soft spoken and sweet."

Bella and Edward talked for another half an hour about the girls and different rules that he had in place for them. Bella felt crushed on the topic of Edward and herself. She understood why he was so hesitant to be physical with her, but she truly thought that if he had some release he wouldn't be so stressed out.

Bella agreed to be move in the next week; Operation Seduce Daddy would begin then.

**AN:** Thanks again for reading


End file.
